


Corvo x Jessamine [Distraction]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [47]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public indecency, Regiphilia, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:Corvo Attano / Jessamine Kaldwin, the empress is under the desk while corvo is meeting with some guard captains. Please and thank you
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 2





	Corvo x Jessamine [Distraction]

"And you haven't managed to find the princess." It isn't hard to inject a firm, unimpressed tone into his voice as it rasps around the non-question. The greenhorn standing in front of him looks about ready to cry, and he’s far too nervous to comment on the way Corvo’s fingers curl rhythmically over his desk.

Flanking the young man are the more seasoned captains, registering his movements as irritation rather than nervous energy. One of them elbows the youngest and takes the conversation over: “No, Lord Protector. She’s left a note stating she plans to return by lunchtime. But, sir—”

“It’s _past_ Emily’s lunchtime, Brunswick. You’re going to comb her room for evidence, and you’re going to come back _only_ if you’ve found her. Do you understand me.”

His office vacates immediately, and Corvo crumples forward against his desk with a helpless groan as her lips pop free of his crown. Her lollipopping will be the death of him, he’s sure of it. “Where is she,” he rasps, _trying_ to stay on task, _trying_ to do his duty.

Jessamine licks a stripe over a prominent vein in his cock, fingers still rolling his balls together luxuriously, “In my chambers, playing dress-up. I’m a little disappointed in you for asking, Attano.”

Immediately, he’s reaching down to get a fistful of her perfect hair, pulled high on her head and set with that jeweled comb he brought home for her some months ago, “What. It’s my duty to—” He’s silenced by her hollowing cheeks, rendered useless so she can reply.

“It’s incredibly rude to mention another lady in the presence of _your Empress_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628253113330106368/corvo-attano-jessamine-kaldwin-the-empress-is)


End file.
